Total Drama Hotel
by LivvyGrace98
Summary: Join in on a new season of Total Drama, taking place in a five-star hotel! Full of drama, humor, adventure, action, and romance! APPS CLOSED! AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE! AND NO, IT'S NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Rated T. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.
1. App

Chris grinned at the camera. "Welcome to another season of Total Drama! I'm your host, Chris Maclean!"

Chris walks into a five-star hotel. "This is where this season will take place! A five-star hotel! Pretty classy! It has everything! Game room, pool, you name it! We even have food that's edible! But due to Chef's contract, he's still on the show!"

Chris flashed his signature grin. "We have catches this season! Our first episode will be the picking of contestants. And who else that's better to do it than myself, Chef, and some of the Total Drama contestants! Also new this season, each person will be assigned a roommate! To make it even more intereting, boys possibly may be paired with girls in the suites. I still haven't decided.

Chris walked out of the hotel. "So what are you guys waiting for? Start signing up!"

* * *

**Here's the app.**

Full Name (First, Middle, Last):

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Country They're From:

Hair (Style, Color, Length):

Eyes (Color and Shape):

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

Weight:

Height:

Everyday Wear (Also put what they'd wear if cold):

Nightwear:

Swimwear:

Formal

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite character from the series:

Friends:

Relationship?:

Is so, with who?:

Arrival (What happens when they arrive):

Audition Tape:

**A lot of you probably know how these work, but here's an example anyway.**

Full Name (First, Middle, Last): Roxanne Isabelle Lorenzo

Nickname(s): Rocky (she goes by this and hates to be called by her real name)

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Italian Stunt Fighter

Country They're From: She was born in Rome, Italy; but she lives in Manhatten, New York.

Hair (Style, Color, Length): Raven black hair that goes to her mid-back when it's down, but has her hair up in a ponytail most of the time. She also has a bang over her left eye

Eyes (Color and Shape): Brown almond shaped eyes.

Skin Tone: She's got an olive or tan skin tone going on, as she's Italian

Body Type: She is slim, but has some muscle, due to stunt fighting.

Weight: 132 lbs

Height: 5'8

Everyday Wear (Also put what they'd wear if cold): A dark green tank top with tan cargo pants and black Nikes. She also wears black fingerless gloves with this outfit; When it's cold, she wears a long sleeve dark green top, dark blue jeans, a black jacket, and the same shoes.

Nightwear: A black short sleeve shirt with white short shorts

Swimwear: A black bikini top with white board shorts. She usually tries to cover up, though, because she hates people looking at her with only a swimsuit on

Formal: A dark blue sleeveless dress that goes to her knees with matching heels. Her hair is down with this

Personality: Rocky is very up front. She's outspoken and tells you like it is. She doesn't care if she makes enemies like this. She also has a very twisted sense of humor. She's more of a sarcastic joker. She's sort of nice to friends, however. When she likes a guy, she all of a sudden becomes really clumsy.

Likes: Stunt fighting (which is basically fake fighting), Parodies, Sarcasm, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Adrenaline rushes, rock and metal music, moving around, running

Dislikes: Anything dull, getting hurt in stunt fighting, sittingg still, snobs, being bored, being sick, crying, seeing other people crying, her giggle

Favorite character from the series: Duncan, Geoff, and Cody

Friends: Anyone who can handle her

Relationship?: Sure

Is so, with who?: Someone who can handle her and finds her attractive

Fears: Justin Bieber (I HAD TO!)

Why?: He just creeps her out. She always says, "No boy that age should sing that high!"

Arrival (What happens when they arrive): Rocky walks up to Chris. Chris greets her as Roxanne. She grabs his shirt collar and says, "Don't call me that!" Chris asks, "Then what do I call you?" Rocky lets go and walks toward the others, saying, "Name's Rocky. Rocky Lorenzo."

Audition Tape: *shows Rocky fighting with five others to metal music*

Camera Guy: Rocky! We're on!

Rocky: *finishes up* Kay! Yo! I'm Rocky Drake! Sixteen's the age, and I want to be on this show of yours!

*Rocky starts doing pull-ups on a bar*

Rocky: Why do I want to be on the show, you ask? Well, for one thing, you've never had a stunt fighter! I'm going to change the face of the show! Ya know, bring in the fighter fans!

*Rocky stops doing pull-ups, and starts doing pushups*

Rocky: Plus, I'm fit! I can handle anything that you can throw at me, Chris! So pick me, and hit me with your best shot!

*END*

* * *

**Here are my rules.**

**1: Details! Details! Details! It helps me catch your character better!**

**2: No Mary-Sues or Gary-Lous. I hate perfect characters.**

**3: Get creative with the countries! I don't want everyone from America, Canada, and England! Give me diversity!**

**4: Have fun with it!**

**Hope you guys sign up! Take your time! It's not a first come, first serve!**

**~LG**


	2. The Choosing of Contestants

**Okay, quick AN. Every character that's been submitted so far will be talked about. Plus, it doesn't give much detail because they're just talking about who to pick. I'll put in details on arrivals.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama. That simple.**

Chris sat at the end of a conference table! "Okay campers and Chef! Let's get this started!"

Heather, the queen bee, scoffed. "Let's just get this stupid picking over with."

Chris pulled out a picture from an envelope. "Our first contender for Total Drama Hotel is Roxanne Lorenzo."

"It says she goes by Rocky," Bridgette said, reading a copy of Rocky's application.

"It says that Rocko is a stunt fighter or something," Lindsay said with a confused look.

"It's basically stage fighting," Noah explained to the dumb blonde.

Lindsay still looked confused, which caused Gwen to sigh and tell her, "It's fake fighting, Lindsay.

"Oh!" Lindsay said, losing the confused expression.

"She's Italian and tough, according to this, eh," Ezekiel told the group.

"So she's a Soprano," Eva scoffed. "She can't be as tough as me."

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed. "She's a fan of the Codester!"

Geoff shook his head. "She likes me and Duncan too."

"I like her," Harold said. "She showed off her mad skills in her audition tape."

"Well, here's the next one," Chris said, looking at the application. "Their name is Scarletta Contaili."

"That's two for two in the Italian department," Noah joked sarcastically.

"Ooh, she has a lot of tattoos," Duncan said, clearly interested.

"I have a tattoo!" Geoff said.

"NO!" everyone yelled, already knowing where his tattoo was.

"She's like a human mouse," Alejandro noted. "A quiet _chica_."

"Boring!" Izzy said. "E-Scope likes loud people!"

"Owen agrees with E-Scope!" Owen said, nodding his head.

"Well she's not a Soprano wannabe," Courtney said approvingly. "She hates the show."

"And her mother," Gwen noted.

Trent looked at Scarletta's application. "Nice. A piano player."

"I want this one in," Harold told the group. "I'm her favorite character."

Duncan shook his head at the red-headed nerd. "That doesn't mean she'll get in, Doris."

"Moving on," Chris said, "the next person is...Briana Smith."

"A gangster," Courtney said, scoffing. "Hate her already."

Duncan smirked. "I like her."

Courtney growled. "At least we have someone who's not Italian."

"E-Scope likes her!" Izzy exclaimed. "Application says that Briana is outgoing!"

Owen let out his signature laugh. "Owen agrees."

"I like her, because she sticks up for her friends," Beth commented.

"She took out a bunch of peoples in seconds!" Harold exclaimed. "That's mad skills!"

"Next person is," Chris announced, "Gossamer Parker."

"Gossamer?" Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"She goes by Parker," DJ said.

Heather scoffed. "A skater girl called Parker? Lame."

Gwen shrugged. "She seems cool to me."

"She's from Australia, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Hey, she likes me," Noah said, caught off guard.

"E-Scope thinks she's a little boring," Izzy noted.

"Her audition tape sucked," Courtney said bluntly. "Such an under-achiever, obviously."

Chris told the group, "The next person is Ricardo...Englacio...del Rio?"

Alejandro nodded in approval. "A fellow Spanish man."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "He's rich and royal? I like him!"

All the girls nodded in approval, while the boys rolled their eyes. "He's arrogant," Justin noted.

"Just like you," Noah said, smirking.

"His favorite is Alejandro," Bridgette said.

"Surprise, surprise," Geoff muttered.

"He hates America?" Chris said, smirking. "Automatically in. Now, next is...Antonio Moretti."

Courtney looked at Antonio's application. "Another Italian."

"And another manipulative person," Heather noted approvingly.

Duncan laughed. "He thinks Alejandro's a pansy!"

"I like him!" Bridgette, Leshawna, and Courtney all exclaim.

"The next person is Susan Martinaz," Chris said.

"An evil singer?" Heather asked. "Please. That's nothing."

"Says she's from Paris," Cody said, smirking. "The City of Love."

"Lights," Noah corrected him. "Not love."

"We need an evil person," Alejandro noted.

"True," Chris said. "Anyway, the next person is Colby Brown."

"An artist," Gwen said approvingly. "I like it."

"Kind of Gary-Louish," Noah noted. "No offense to him."

"Well," Chris said, "The next person is ShiAnne McKenzie."

"Skater with Regrets?" Beth asked. "What's that?"

"Another quiet girl," Gwen noted. "Not too shabby."

"At least she likes music," Trent said with a shrug.

"The next person is Zoey Tryon," Chris said.

"A tomboy?" Katie asked Sadie.

"Ew," Sadie said.

"South Africa?" Leshawna asked. "That one's new."

"Ooh! Daring!" Izzy yelled. "E-Scope likes daring people!"

"Next is Jemina Ortega," Chris said, pronouncing the name, _ja-me-na_.

"Actually Chris, the name is pronounced, _hi-men-nah_," Alejandro corrected him.

Chris rolled his eyes. Beth smiled. "A band geek!"

"Lame!" Heather said.

"Ooh, another Spanish person," Alejandro mused.

"She plays three intruments," Courtney said. "That seems pretty worthy."

"A Chinese rapper," Harold said approvingly.

"Jimena likes doing crazy things!" Izzy yelled. "E-Scope likes her!"

"The next person is Zakk Blythe," Chris said.

Duncan and Geoff smirked. "This guy is awesome!" they said in unison.

"E-Scope thinks he's cool!" Izzy yelled.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Please. He's just a stupid rocker."

"Ooh! I like Zane!" Lindsay said excitedly. "I'm his favorite character!"

"Plus, his audition tape was awesome!" Geoff said.

"Okay, this guy's a definate maybe," Chris said. "The next person, I mean people, are Bella and Angel Nights."

"Kind of a girly name for a dude, don't you think?" Duncan said, smirking.

"There are boys with the name Angel," Alejandro told him. "They pronounce it _ahn-hel_, though."

"One is shy and one is mysterious," DJ noted.

"They're from Tokyo," Noah said. "That's pretty new."

"The chick's the eye candy of the two," Duncan told the group.

"The guy has mad skills," Harold noted. "A third degree black belt in karate."

"The next person is Ted Bridge," Chris told the group.

"A Canadian!" Owen said excitedly.

"He's like another Owen," Gwen said.

"We do need another Owen," Chris said. "The next person is...Ryu...Ryataro...Say...Sayuki? Ryutaro Sayuki?"

"An Asian nerd!" Duncan said, luaghing, which caused Courtney to hit him in the arm.

"He's a Japanese-Canadian, secretly-demonic writer," Courtney corrected, making Duncan roll his eyes. "Anyway, I like him. He's a published author like myself."

"Anyway," Chris said. "The next person is Amy Conti."

"A wallflower," Beth said, nodding.

"Wallflower?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"Someone who's in the background most of the time," Noah answered dryly. Lindsay gave him a blank expression, which made Noah sigh. "Someone who doesn't talk. Anti-social."

Lindsay nodded, realizing what a wallflower now was. "Anyway, the next person is Leilene Son."

"A protective friend," Gwen noted.

Heather rolled her eyes. "She's boring."

CHris shrugged, saying, "The next person is Neveah Ramos-Ramirez."

"A mix between Owen and Bridgette," Gwen noted.

"The first Puerto Rican," DJ commented.

"Her audition tape was funny, eh," Ezekiel commented.

"The next person is," Chris announced, "Silena Heart."

"A matchmaker!" Katie and Sadie squeal in unison.

"Well," Courtney said. "May I suggest something? I think it would be nteresting when she tries to hook people up."

"I agree with Courtney for once," Heather said.

Chris nodded, somewhta agreeing. "That would be interesting. Anyway, the next person is Katashi...Mef...Mefuz...Mefuzishi?"

"Born in China, raised in Japan," Noah mused. "Ironic."

"A tan Japanese," Gwen said.

"Ooh! A contradiction!" Izzy yelled. "Like Starburst! Katashi is a Starburst! E-Scope likes her and Starburst!"

"A dancer," Heather mused. "Finally. Someone with talent."

"The next person is Drago...Dragomir Lupei?" Chris said. "I seriously hope these guys have nicknames."

"A loner," Gwen mused.

"A loner from Romania," Bridgette added.

"Ooh! I wonder if he knows the Numa Numa song!" Izzy said excitedly, then started singing, "Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei..."**[1]**

* * *

Heather groaned in frustration. "Can someone please shut the psycho girl up?"

Chris sighed, hoping this would be over soon. "The next person is Tomas Romonova."

"A Russian," Noah commented. "I'm surprised there hasn't been many Russians."

"He's a rich kid, and hates being rich?" Courtney asked, shocked. "How can you hate being rich?"

"His dad is the prime minister," Heather said approvingly.

"A kid descended from royalty and the kid of a prime minister," Noah commented dryly. "Talk about people who really deserve the money."

"The next person is," Chris told the group, "Richard Birge."

"A videogame lover?" Cody asked excitedly. "Sweet!"

"A dull, videogame nerd," Noah said. "That's a new one.

Chris said, "The next person is Augustina Heghts."

Courtney scrunched up her nose. "A teenager who acts like a child. Please."

"Ooh, easily manipulated," Heather said evilly. "If we have those two evil people on there, she could be their Lindsay or Beth."

"HEY!" Lindsay and Beth shouted in unison.

Chris looked down the list of applicants. "The next person is Maria Inner...Innersdot...Innersdotir?"

Bridgette smiled. "A tree hugger from Iceland. Cool."

"A mix between Bridgette and Geoff," DJ said.

Chris shrugged. "The next person is Jenna Nash."

"A hypnotized city girl?" Duncan asked. "What the heck is that?"

"She's like the female Tarzan!" Cody yelled. "But hotter!"

Gwen's eyes widened. "Guys? ta says that's she crazier than Izzy..."

"IT'S E-SCOPE!" Izzy yelled, then laughed crazily.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Chris and Chef's. "She's a definate maybe," Chris said smirking. "The next person is Adam Cutair."

Gwen smirked. "Another emo."

Heather scoffed. "You've got to be kidding."

"And a guitar player," Trent said in approval.

"Ooh!" Izzy yelled excitedly. "It reminds me of this one time, when my cousin and I..."

"Shut up, maggot!" Chef yelled, which made Izzy laugh.

Chris sighed, hoping this would soon be over. "The next person Alisa Adams."

"A nice girl," Owen said. "We need a nice girl."

"Another gullible person," Heather said smirking. "We definately need her in."

"The next person is Wally Moist," Chris told the group.

Heather gagged. "A sick geek?"

"EW!" Katie and Sadie screamed in a disgusted tone.

"A geek for people to pick on?" Duncan asked. "That makes for good TV!"

Chris looked at the list. "The next person is Lucia Pedrosa, or Lucita."

"A photogarpher," Gwen said approvingly.

"And Puerto Rican," Alejandro noted.

"Plus, she serious," Courtney said, nodding. "I like it."

"She's a lot like Princess here," Duncan said, chuckling.

"The next person is Daniel, or Danny, Mancini," Chris told the group.

"A boxer," Duncan said with approval.

"A childish one at that," Courtney said.

"And gullible," Heather said smirking.

"The next person is Jordan Lowe," Chris told the group.

"A sweetheart," Bridgette said, looking at Jordan's application.

"And naive," Heather said, nodding in approval.

"And book smart," Noah noted.

Chris looked down the list. "The next person is Tonia Henderson."

"A feminist," Beth said. "That's a first."

"A girl who has girly clothes, but acts like a tomboy?" Gwen said. "It's not that believable to me."

"I agree with Gwen for once," Courtney said.

"The final person is Rkki Heart," Chris said.

"An environmentalist," Bridgette said in an approving manner.

"Laid back, a feminist, and a survivolist," Noah mused. "That's an interesting combination."

Chris sighed in relief. "Well, now here's the hard part. We have to pick people now. Personally, Ricardo, Antonio, and Susan are in."

Heather was first. "I pick three gullibles. August, Alisa, and Jordan."

Courtney looked down the list. "I like Lucita."

Duncan also looked down the list. "Rocky, Zakk, and Danny are my picks."

Izzy started jumping around. "E-Scope likes Jenna!"

Gwen thought for a moment. "I liked that Ryutaro guy."

"I like Jimena," Beth said.

"We like Angel and Bella!" Katie and Sadie told them.

Owen looked down the list. "I like Ted."

Courtney thought about it. "Well, we need one more girl. I'll pick Kat."

"Okay," Chris said. "We need four more guys, and we'll have our cast."

Everyone thought for a moment. Finally, Gwen looked up. "I like Dragomir and Adam."

"And E-Scope likes Tomas!" Izzy said excitedly.

"One more," Chris said.

Everyone kept looking down the list to find a decent guy. Finally, Cody, "Richard's the favorite for me."

No one objected, so Chris nodded and turned towards the camera. "There you have it, folks! Your new cast is...

Ricardo del Rio!

Antonio Moretti!

Susan Martinaz!

August Heghts

Alisa Adams!

Jordan Lowe!

Lucita Pedrosa!

Rocky Lorenzo!

Zakk Blythe!

Danny Mancini!

Jenna Nash!

Ryutaro Sayuki!

Jimena Ortega!

Angel Nights!

Bella Nights!

Ted Bridge!

Kat Mefuzishi!

Dragomir Lupei!

Adam Cutair!

Tomas Romanova!

and Richard Birge!"

Chris gave his signature grin to the camera. "Well, that's all for this special episode. How will the new contetants get along? Will some of our original contestants drop by from time to time? Who will hook up? Who will fight up? Who will screw up? Find out out next time on...Total! Drama! Hotel!"

* * *

**There you have it! The new cast! Sorry, if I ddn't pick your character, but I had almost 40 apps sent to me! It's difficult, especially when they're all good, which they were. Anyway!**

**[1]- The Romanian lyrics to Numa Numa!**

**Okay, now here's the deal for those who got in. I need you guys to answer some questions.**

**1: Give me an idea of who exactly you want your character paired with, and I'll try to get them together.**

**2: Some of you answered this, some didn't. That was my fault, personally. Anyway, what's your character's fear?**

**3: Not really a question, but more of a statement. All these characters are sixteen, because I've seen stories where the ages were all over the place.**

**Well, until next time! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**~LG**


	3. Arrival, Teams, and Surprises

**Ah, another AN, another favor. I aim to please, as you will see in this chapter, so here is your task. If you submitted a character in this story, tell me their opinions on all the new characters, because I kind of already have an idea for certain friends, I just want to check with you guys, so no one gets ticked. You'll all see Rocky's opinions at the end, in case you'd like to read them.**

* * *

Chris smiled at the camera, his eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Welcome! This is the scene that romances, fights, and drama will occur! The Wawanakwa Hotel! Today, our contestants will be arriving!"

A limo pulled up, and a Puerto Rican girl climbed out. Once she stepped out, you could see that her wavy, black hair reached her waist, and a pair of sunglasses rested on the top of her head. A camera was also around her neck. She had on a red tank top, dark jeans, and woven sandals. "Lucita!" Chris greeted with his signature grin.

"Hello Chris," Lucita said warmly. "As you know, I'm Lucita Pedrosa. I just want you to know how much it means to me for being chosen for your show."

"Okay, if you would just stand over there, Lucita," Chris told Lucita, pointing to an area for the contestants.

Lucita nodded, and stood where Chris had pointed. Another limo pulled up, and a boy with wavy, black hair that went to the bottom of his chin stepped out. He looked Italian. The boy had on a normal pair of jeans and a black shirt with a small shirt collar. "Antonio!" Chris greeted.

"Chris," Antonio said, walking past him. He stood by Lucita, sending her a wink. Lucita just rolled her eyes at Antonio as the next limo pulled up.

This time, a Russian boy with messy silver hair stepped out. He had on a a tye-dye shirt that was paired with black cargo pants and combat boots. "Tomas Kin, or TK!" Chris greeted excitedly.

TK gave a small wave. "Hi," TK shyly said, as he stood in the area for contestants, a distance away from Antonio and Lucita.

The next limo appeared. A boy with a short, scruffy black mohawk and a beard stepped out of the limo this time. The boy had on a on a long sleeve, black 'Mystery Science Theater 3000' shirt, black army camo pants, and black boots. He also sported a metal necklace that had a fake razor on the end of it and a gauntlet on his wrist, which had metal spikes. "Zakk!" Chris greeted, slightly intimidated.

He gave Chris a mere nod. "Sup," he said calmly, walking over to the other contestants.

The next limo had another Italian. This time, however, it was a girl. When she stepped out, you could see her raven black hair was in a ponytail. She also had a bang over her left eye. She had on a dark green tank top, cargo pants that went just past her knees, and black Nikes. She also sported black fingerless gloves. "Roxanne!" Chris greeted, which caused the girl to glare at him, and grab his shirt collar.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped angrily through clenched teeth.

"Then what do I call you?" Chris asked, a little intimidated.

She released her grip on Chris's shirt collar and walked towards the other contestants. "Name's Rocky," she called back, not even glancing at Chris. "Rocky Lorenzo."

The next limo pulled up. A Japanese boy with black hair that was styled into an emo haircut, which caused one of his eyes to be covered, stepped out. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He was carrying his laptop bag as well. "Ryutaro!" Chris greeted the boy.

Ryutaro gave a small nod to Chris, then walks over to the contestant area. He put distance between himself and the others. He sat down, taking out his notebook and pencil, and he started to write.

Another limo pulled up, carrying a boy with black, messy, slightly spiky hair. When he stepped out of limo, you could see he was wearing a white wife-beater, black cargo pants, and black sneakers. He also had on dogtags and black hand-wrappings. "Danny!" Chris greeted the boy.

Danny just walked over to Chris. He lifted up his fist, and was just about to punch Chris. CHris quickly threw his hands up in defense. Danny's fist came to a quick stop right in front of Chris's face. He laughed at Chris for flinching, and Chris soon calmed down, relieved. Danny then grinned at the host. "Thanks for letting me on, man," he said, patting Chris on the back. "You really saved my butt."

Danny walked over to the contestant area. He stood next to Rocky, who had eyed the boxer the whole time. Danny looked at her, and the two had a stare down. They looked away, though, when the next limo pulled up.

A girl with golden blonde hair that goes down to her mid-back stepped out. She had a black plastic headband in her hair to keep her sidebangs back. She was wearing a light blue tank top, blue jeans that goes about to the middle of her thighs, and a pair of Old Navy flip flops. "Jordan!" Chris greeted her.

Jordan smiled at Chris. "Hi," she said sweetly. "Thank you for picking me."

Chris nodded, and showed Jordan where to stand. She stood next to Lucita, trying to get a conversation going. The next limo pulled up, and a girl with shoulder length, curly, chesnut brown hair stepped out. The girl had on a pink t-shirt that said, "Don't Drink and Drive" in black letters. She also had on white Capris and pink converse. "Alisa!" Chris greeted.

"Hi!" Alisa said excitedly. "Wow, this is so exciting! I can't wait to get to know everyone!"

Alisa walked over to the contestant area, and she struck up a conversation with Jordan. The next limo pulled up, and a girl with two long, blonde, low pigtails that reached her mid-waist stepped out. The girl had on a bright pink shirt which had a teddy bear on it and said, "Squeeze Me" in silver letters. She also was wearing white skinny jeans and pink flip flops. "August!" Chris greeted the girl.

August's face showed amazement. She looked at CHris and giggled. "Nice hair, Chris? How much waste went into the water to give you that look?"

A few people laughed, and August skipped over to the area for the contestants. The next limo pulled up. This time, a boy with white messy, disoriented hair stepped out. He was wearing a yellow shirt, which had an unzipped red hoodie jacket over it. Also, he was wearing black jeans and black and white sneakers. The boy was so absorbed into the game he was playing, even Chris introducing him didn't break his concentration. "Richard? Hello, Richard?"

Richard looked up. "Oh, uh, hi," Richard said, then walked over to the contestant area, now fully absorbed into his game again. Chris sighed as the next limo pulled up. A girl with dark red, shoulder length hair with a bang over her right eye stepped out. The girl had on a red t-shirt that said, 'EVIL' on the front. Also, the girl was wearing black tights, a black miniskirt, and red hightops. She was drinking a root beer as she walked towards Chris. Once she finished the root beer, she threw it at Rocky, hitting the stunt fighter in the head. Rocky growled, crushing the can in her hand, and she threw the can down. "Susan!" Chris greeted.

Susan just rolled her eyes, and stood by August, Jordan, and Alisa. The next limo pulled up, and Spanish girl stepped out, carrying her flute and tuba. She was wearing a white tank top, black athletic shorts, and black sneakers. "Yay!" the girl yelled. "Steve, Trumpkin, we're finally here!"

"Jimena!" Chris greeted the girl. "Welcome!"

Jimena smiled. "Thanks! Great to be here!" she said, lugging her tuba and flute over to the contestant area.

Another limo pulled up, carrying a boy with red, wavy hair that covered almost all of his face. Once he stepped out of the limo, the first thing you noticed was his size. He was huge! The next thing you noticed was the fact he was wearing a red shirt with a picture of a grizzly bear that was paired with long blue jeans. He also wore white Reebok's and a red cap, which was on backwards, that said "Timber" in big black letters. He was eating out of jar of honey at the moment. "Ted!" Chris greeted the giant.

"Chris!" Ted said, giving Chris a bone-crushing hug.

"Crushing...spine..." Chris choked out weakly.

"Sorry!" Ted said, releasing Chris, then walking over to the contestant area, eating his honey.

Another limo pulled up, and surprisingly, no one was inside. Chris was confused, and asked, "Okay! Where is..."

Suddenly, the contestants and Chris heard a scream. Everyone looked around in confusion, then they saw a girl, whose hair flowed freely down to her upper back, swinging on a vine. Then she hit the ground hard, and everyone, with the exception of a few, cringed. She looke dup and grinned. "Jenna!" Chris greeted. "Nice entrance!"

"Thanks!" Jenna said, jumping up, then walked over to the contestant area, where almost every guy was staring at her, while Lucita rolled her eyes, due to the fact Jenna wore a small loincloth and a bra that barely covered her chest. Jenna stood next to Ted, who was still eating his honey.

The next limo pulled up, and a surpringly tan Asian girl stepped out. She had sand colored hair, which was in a neat bun. She was wearing a small pair of triangular purple glasses and a dark pink shirt with two cherries on it, which had a grey sweatshirt over it. Also, she was wearing a pair of yellow bell-bottoms and black sandals. "Kat!" Chris greeted.

Kat looked around, absorbing her surroundings. Then, instead of going to the contestant area, she went inside the hotel.

The next limo pulled up. This time, two people, a boy and a girl, stepped out. The two looked Japanese. The girl had straight, black hair that went to her waist. She was wearing blue tank top, a white miniskirt, and blue shoes. She also was wearing a silver locket. The boy had black and messy hair. He was wearing a black top, black pants, and black shoes. The girl was trying to hide behind the boy, due to some of the boys staring at her. "Angel and Bella, the twins!" Chris greeted. "Welcome!"

Bella waved, while Angel had his arms crossed. "Hello..." Bella whispered, as she and her brother walked to the contestant area, making Chris raise an eyebrow.

A Latino boy with black hair stepped out of the next limo. He was wearing a white button-up short sleeved shirt, blue loose jeans, and brown boots. He glanced around at all the contestants and scowled. Then he put on a grin, seeming nice. "Ricardo!" Chris greeted.

"Ah, Chris. Pleasure to be here," Ricardo said with a seemingly warm smile, then walked to the contestant area.

The next limo carried a Romanian boy with black hair hanging over the top of his eyes. Once he stepped out of the limo, you could see he was wearing a black and blue striped long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. "Dragomir!" Chris greeted.

Dragomir nodded, then went over the contestants, shaking all the contestants' hands, then sat off by himself.

The final limo pulled up, and a boy with slightly long, black hair that curls up to the left side. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a yellow smiley face, which was covered by a black hoodie. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and shoes. "And our final contestant," Chris said, "Adam!"

"Uh...sup," Adam said quietly, then went over to the contestant area.

"Okay!" Chris said. "Now that everyone is now here, it's time to choose teams! Follow me!"

Chris walked into the hotel lobby, and the contestants followed the sadistic host. Kat then entered, as she had went inside the hotel earlier. Chris checked to see if everyone was present, then stood in front of the teenagers. "Well, as you know, this is the fourth season of Total Drama. Like the past seasons, there'll be teams. Unlike last year, however, we'll just have two teams! When I call to you name, stand to my right!"

Chris cleared his throat, then read, "Antonio, Kat, Ted, Rocky, August, Jordan, Dragomir, Zakk, Susan, and Danny!"

The teens that were called stood to his right. "You guys will be...the Rampaging Raccoons!"

Chris then threw a blue flag towards them, which landed in Ted's hands. He unrolled the flag, which had a picture of a raccoon in the center.

"As for the rest of you," Chris told the remaining teens, "Ricardo, Alisa, Lucita, Jenna, Ryutaro, Jimena, Angel, Bella, Adam, TK, and Richard! Stand to my left!"

The remaining eleven teens stood to Chris's left. "You guys will be...the Scary Squirrels!"

Chris threw the new team a red flag, which TK caught. TK unrolled it, and a squirrel was in the center of that flag.

"Now," Chris said, pointing to a door, "there is the Confessional. This season, it's in a janitor's closet. You may use it whenever you feel like it. Even now!"

**Confessional: (We're already booming with business!)**

**Susan: *scoffs* Have you seen the losers I have on my team? Please. I would have better luck with a beaver and roadkill!**

**Jenna: *laughing like a maniac* This is so awesome! It reminds me of this time when this beaver and I went to this river to catch these fish, and...*static***

**Ryutaro: *sitting there, writing, then looks up* What? It's loud out there.**

**END**

Chris smirked evilly. "Now, it's time to talk about rooming arrangements," he said. "We do have a catch this season."

"What's the catch?" August asked.

"I was getting to that," Chris said. "Anyway, this season, instead of girls rooming together and guys rooming together, there will two people in each room.

"That's not so bad," Jimena said.

"I'm not finished," Chris said. "There may be co-ed."

Everyone's eyes widened. Some gasped, some muttered things like, "Is he serious?" "Can he do that?" "I'm starting to regret this."

Chris laughed. "Now...here are the room arrangements...for the Rampaging Raccoons...Dragomir and Jordan!"

Dragomir and Jordan glanced at each other.

**Confessional: (We feel so loved!)**

**Jordan: *shrugs and smiles* It's not so bad!**

**Dragomir: *sighs***

**END**

Chris continued. "Ted and Rocky!"

Rocky and Ted were conviently standing by each other. Rocky, however, had crane her neck to meet Ted's eyes. She thought he looked pretty tough, and she was glad it wasn't Susan she had to room with. She shrugged. Ted did the same.

Chris went on. "Danny and Zakk!"

Danny and Zakk looked at each other, and they both shrugged.

Chris continued. "Kat and August!"

Kat and August just glanced at each other.

"And Antonio and Susan!"

Antonio looked at Susan and smirked. Susan scoffed, and told him, "I have two boyfriends!"

"Now for the Scary Squirrels!" Chris said. "Alisa and Jenna!"

Alisa and Jenna smiled at each other.

Chris continued. "Ryutaro and TK!"

Ryutaro and TK glanced at each other.

**Confessional: (3 times today!)**

**TK: *shrugs* Hey, we're both quiet. It'll work.**

**END**

Chris went on. "Jimena and Ricardo!"

Jimena and Ricardo looked at each other. Kimena smiled, but Ricardo just looked away.

Chris continued. "Angel and and Adam!"

The two boys glanced at each other and shrugged, while Bella gulped nervously.

"That leaves Lucita, Bella, and Richard."

Lucita looked at Bella, then at Richard, who was absorbed in his game.

Chris grinned at the camera. "So now there you have it! Is anyone happy about their new roomies? Will romances bloom? Will rivalries be born? Find out next time on...Total! Drama! Hotel!"

The cameraman signaled they were off the air. Chris then turned to the contestants. "Okay, contestants. Your names will be on the doors of your rooms! Go unpack, and enjoy what this hotel has to have! Love it while it lasts."

And with that, Chris and the contestants exited the lobby.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? So horrible you wanted to poke your eyes out with the fork you were using to eat your chocolate fudge cake while you were reading this? Tell me in a review, por favor! Now as I promised, here is Rocky's opinions on the characters.**

**Ricardo: She probably won't really talk to him until, and if, they both make the merge. First glance, she thinks he's pretty cute. Once she knows him, she'll probably want to punch him.**

**Antonio: Since he's Italian, they may share some conversations in Italian, but she'll tease him for being uptight. May can become friends, may not.**

**Susan: Well, since she threw a can at her head, they aren't going to get along at all. Rivals until the end.**

**Ryutaro: As of now, she thinks he's just a quiet writer. Probably won't talk to him a lot.**

**Jimena: As of now, she thinks she's just a weird band geek. Since they're on different teams, she probably won't talk to her much.**

**Zakk: They're pretty similar in some ways, and it'd be easy to get along with him. But probably not a romance. But good friends at the most.**

**Bella: She thinks she's really quiet. Probably won't really know more than that, since they're on different teams. They may talk, may not.**

**Angel: She thinks he's kind of cute. But she's not falling for him. Again won't know him more than that because they're on different teams. May talk, may not.**

**Ted: These two will probably get along, since they have to room together. Nothing more than good friends, though.**

**Kat: Doesn't know her that well. There's a big chance they'll talk, since they're on the same team.**

**Dragomir: Probably mess with him by singing the Numa Numa song, since he's Romanian. She won't have a problem, since he probably won't mess with her.**

**TK: Probably would get along. If both make it to the merge, that may be when they start talking a little.**

**Richard: She wouldn't bother with him, since he's on the other team. If he does ignore her though, she'll take his game away.**

**August: She'd probably find her annoying, since she's childish. It wouldn't bother her to the point of flipping out, though.**

**Jenna: They're on different teams, but Rocky thinks she'd be cool to hang out with. If they make it the merge, they'd probably pull someting crazy together.**

**Adam: They'd probably be cool. Maybe friends. Maybe she'll catch him playing guitar at night...? I don't know.**

**Alisa: She probably wouldn't be mean to her. If she gets taken advantage, she'll feel sorry for her. She thinks she's too nice, though.**

**Danny: She'll definately get along with him. They'll probably spar for fun. Very possible romance.**

**Lucita: She thinks she's way too uptight. She'll probably tease her about it too.**

**Jordan: She'll try and get along in challenges. Plus, she may go to Jordan for help on being girly...(This is a hint for a possible challenge)**

**Also, there's a new poll on my profile. It's asking which Total Drama guy you'd like to see make an appearance on Total Drama Hotel. It's a surprise...**

**Review please! This story is over 3,500 words, and that's just the beginning! They'll get longer as there are challenges.**

**~LG**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE It's Not The End!

_**The following text is an author's note:**_

Dear readers of Total Drama Hotel,

I apologize for the...nine-month absence. Hehe. Let's just say I haven't had good luck with laptops this year. Long story short, I was grounded from my laptop in April, got it back in May, and it crashed. I thought I'd just use my grandma's laptop when I'd go over there. Then hers crashed. Actually, yesterday was the first day I actually had been on Fanfiction in a long time.

Well, a while back, I decided I'd just upload a random document from a random computer, erase it, and work on it on my phone because it has Internet access. Well, turns out my dumb phone doesn't want me to access the regular site, just the mobile site. I hardly got to ever work on it, so, the life expired and deleted. That made me peeved, and I simply had writer's block for the story and worked on other ones on another website called Inkpop that I discovered a few months ago.

Hope you guys can forgive me. I have some neat ideas that hopefully will make this hiatus worth the wait (though I highly doubt anything will). Here are soe of the ideas I've had, and want your opinions on.

* * *

**1: **_Theme Song_- My theme song scene was deleted in my previous epic fail, so I decided this. Instead of me picking the song and scene, I'll let you guys pick the song. This is how it's going to work. In a review, tell me what song you'd like the theme song to be. I'll listen to them, and try to make a picture in my head of an opening intro. The song'll probably shortened, so it can fit the limit of one or two minutes (no longer than a Naruto intro because some of those are LONG to me). Once I get three-five good choices, I'll post them in a poll (I'll let you know when it's up), and you vote for your favorite. The song with the most votes will be used. In case you'd like to know, the song in the previous one was going to "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day, and I considered the "Numa Numa" song for an odd reason.

**2: **_Poll Result_- On my profile, I had a poll with all the guys from Total Drama and asked which one you'd like to see the most. Well, it ended in a tie between...Cody and Duncan! I can't really say I'm surprised, because aren't they supposed to be the two most popular dudes in the series? I don't know. Despite only expecting one to win, I sort of have an idea for these two. To be honest, I predicted Duncan was going to win and already sort of planned it. Good thing I did, I guess. I'm also going to be asking questions like this to determine the next guest on the island, so prepare yourself.

**3: **_Challenges_- Ah, the thing that makes Total Drama entertaing, besides the drama, of course. The challenges. You are also going to help me this. Despite having some challenges of my own, I'm asking you to come up with some. I've already got some ideas. As a way to make it up to you, I'll tell you some of them.

_**Hunger Games Challenge- Takes place in a Virtual Reality Simulator (I've seen a lot of stories use these, and I've been in Roleplays that use these, and I think it's a cool idea). Based off the Hunger Games series. Basically, it's a all-out fight to the death, last man standing match. (Guest: Unknown/May Not Be One)**_

_**Ninja Challenge- The two teams are turned into ninjas as they battle it out. Given a twelve hour time limit. Team with the most ninjas wins. (Guest: Harold)**_

_**Horror Challenge- You know how this works. Person who "survives" the longest wins. I'm a horror movie fan, so I have to put this in here! (Guest: Unknown/Will Be One)**_

_**Talent Show- Saw this one coming, right? (Guest: Multiple/Uknown/Will Be Some)**_

_**Danger Challenge- This, my friends is a challenge of bravery. That's all I'm going to say. I don't want to spoil this one. (Guest: Izzy! (Who else?))**_

_**Celebrity Impersonation Challenge- Chris assigns them a celebrity to impersonate. Best impersonator, or team with the post points wins. (Guest: Unknown/Will Be One)**_

_**Scavenger Hunt- A scavenger hunt, of course! The teams must follow clues written by our guest(s) of the challenge. (Guest: Unknown/Will Be One Or A Few)**_

What do you guys think of these challenges? Leave a review, and let me know, along with your ideas. By the way, none of these are the next challenge. I'll keep that one a surprise.

**4: **_Characters Returning?_- You all know Chris has a tendency to bring back characters. Usually, it's about halfway, at the merging point. I might do that. Just to see, I'm going to post a poll after a while, asking you what characters you'd like to return. There's also going to be a 'None' option, so if you don't want any contestants returning, you'd click that option. SImple, right?

**5: **_Sequel_- Yes, I have a sequel for this in mind. My idea was either...

**A:** Bring back 12 favorites from this season and 12 new characters I'll ask for. (The characters from this season that DON'T make it would have guest spots)

**B: **Have all the characters' RELATIVES compete (I'd ask everyone who made these characters to make the relative).

Tell me which one you'd like to do in a review, please!

* * *

So, once again, sorry for the LONG absence. Hope I can make it up to you. I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I post this A/N! Promise!

~LG


End file.
